rose on set
by russian-vodka101
Summary: rose is a famouse actor that has straed in many well known movie, when trouble arvives rose find her self in the one place she hates the most.takes place in vampire academy when lissa was kiddnapped. lissa did not run away but rose did when she was 8.


_**Hey russian-vodka101 here, this story is about rose and how she is a famous actor. When disaster arises all dhampirs must return to the academy that rose ran away from when she was 8. **_

_**Also with all the movies I saw that she is in picture that the actual person that plays that character is raised.**_

_**Hope you enjoy and please review.**_

_**-russian-vokda101**_

Hey dude if you were wondering who the hell this is my names Rosemarie Hathaway, a dhampir which is a half vampire half human and I am a very famous actor's have played bella in twilight which is kinda funny because they think vampire have special powers like mind reading and seeing the future. Also they think that vamps sparkly in the sun. I have also played Herminie in the harry potter series, when I was little and was my first time acting I played Sarah in cheaper by the dozen, I also played Patience in Catwomen.

"Rose they need you on stage three for the filming of wild child" my manager/ dhampir trainer Joe said. Just because I don't go to the academy doesn't mean I can't train to kill strigoi. And I have killed 8 strigoi and I am one of the best novices in the world. Joe is one of the best guardians.

For this movie I had to die my hair blond and be my bitchly self but I still was one of the hottest things alive

"Coming" I yelled racing out of my dressing room.

The only friend I keep in touch with from the academy is my best friend lissa dragomir, the last living royal moroi from that family and by the way moroi are good vamps, strigoi are bad vamps that guardians kill, guardian are dhampirs that protect moroi with their life. And I and lissa are bonded because with her element spirit she brought me back to life when we were in a car accident that killed her family. Bring bonded means when I want to I can go into her head and fell her emotions but I rarely do it because it invades her privacy.

I didn't want that I wanted to be an actor so when I was ten I ran away and Joe found me, he was sent away and stripped of his guardian title because when a strigoi attack his charge he protected his little sister instead and still to this day he doesn't regret saving nickies life. Nicky is also an actor and my second best friend. She is also my age which is 16.

I ran out of my change room over to the hair and makeup people. When I ws done I ran to get dressed and went on set. It was the last seen so my hair was died back to dark brown and was cut, It looked very sexy if I say so myself. Right now we are playing a game against the other school.

We played and we actors did it perfectly, we won the game, my 'dad' ran up to me and I said my lines. The movie finished and I went back to my change room.

"Great job rose, now the movie premier is in about two months and you can bring a few friends with you so I was thinking that you should act lissa and mia" he said. Mia was also one of my best friend that I keep in touch with she's a moroi but gets home schooled at court because her mother died by a strigoi attack and her dad wanted he close.

"That's great Joe I'll go call them now" I said. Grabbing my Iphone 4. Joe left to give me some privacy, I ran through my contacts making a mental note to call Taylor lartner (sorry didn't know how to spell it.

I reached Lissa's number and found out that she didn't have her phone on. So I went into her head.

"_I want you to heal me you little brat or I will kill all your friends and family starting with the famous Rosemarie Hathaway. " Lissa near uncle victor said. They were never related thought. _

"_Ok I will heal you just don't hurt rose" I- Lissa said sobbing, which blurd her eye's which was making it hard for me to see because I was in her head seeing what see was seeing._

_Lissa reached over and healed victor who looked like he had a fatal disease._

_When he was healed lissa was growing weak_

"_Can I go now" she said._

"_no my dear, the disease will return so I need you to stay here, all the world will now is that you died trying to find Rosemarie" he said. O now he is not keeping her there._

_Lissa broke into more sobbs and victor left leaving three guardians with her._

I went back into my own head and called Joe.

"Hey Joe I am leaving for a little while Lissa is in trouble" I said.

"Let me come two" I said.

"No you have to protect nicky" I said.

"Ok but be careful" he said.

"I always am aren't I "I said.

He hanged up so I went around the room packing and when I was done I raced out to my yellow lambergeni. I knew through the bond where lissa was but I didn't want to go so close to the academy. O well I had o save my best friend.

**There you go chapter one I know it's a bit short but hang in there the next chapter will be full of action.**

**Don't forget to review.**

**-russian-vodka101.**


End file.
